Beast's surprise
by MollyXJones
Summary: so this is my take on what really should have happened. this is my first story so there may be things wrong with it. Please go soft on me! I promise i'll get better in time!


Warning: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Disney

Belle walked down the aisle to the rest of her life as she looked at Adam, The beast. You see, he had in fact changed back but not quite how the story went.

It was right before she left to see her father. She was looking for her old cape since she did not want to bring the beautiful fur cape Beast gave her to that little town. When she couldn't find it she asked wardrobe if she knew what happened to it.

"Well, the master came in and said you would not need it and took it away," Wardrobe said in a small voice as Belle stomped out of the room in the direction of the west wing. When she got there she saw beast talking to Cat, the pillow on his chair that was actually a cat.

"Oh, Cat, what am I going to when Belle leaves. I'm completely and totally in love with her. If only she felt the same way about me," he whispered to Cat. "I wish she didn't have to go. I could make her love me. I would try harder to make her love me. I would get her all the books she could read and then more. I would plant all those silly little roses in the gardens. I would become as human as I could for her."

"Oh, Beast, you don t need to do that. I already love you. I just thought you wanted me to go. To leave you be," Belle whispered as she came to sit on his lap. The blinding light came and went but they didn't notice, she was too busy looking at his beautiful blue eyes. When she blinked she finally noticed that he was human, very hot, arousing, orgasm appropriate, human. She gasped and looked at him closer. Than as she wiggled she felt something rather hard against her bottom.

"Beast, I think I am sitting on a book," she whispered, breathlessly to him as she wiggled a little more. Beast's hands came up to grab her hips as he let out an animalistic growl.

"That's no book, Belle. That s something completely human," he was panting a bit as he said it. Belle turned around so she was straddling her. Since his pelvis was snug against her's she got a better feel for the part of Beast that was still...beastly.

"That's your-!" Belle exclaimed, as she ground against it a little more, too embarrassed to say it all.

Beast chuckled, which turned into a growl, and nodded. "Yes, my beauty, that is it."

'My goodness! It's a bit bigger than I thought it would be. In the book it looked to be maybe 2 to 4 inches at most,' she mused more to herself then to him, totally forgetting that Beast was still there and she was talking out loud to herself.

"What book is this you were reading?" Beast asked, watching the deep scarlet blush rise on Belle s face. "Was it a naughty book, my beauty. Did it tell you the things I want to do to you? Did it show you pictures of what I have longed to lick, to nibble. To devour?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on it lightly. Belle s body started grinding against him again, making Bell and Beast aware of their little, in Beast's opinion big, problem.

"Belle, my beauty, I would like to very much...consummate our love for each other. As well as get married. Please Belle, I have waited forever to have you. Do not make me wait till you come home again," Beast pleaded as he kissed around her neck. He heard her breath hitch as he kissed her collar bone so he licked it, hoping that she'd get so dazed that she would say yes.

Belle had already decided to listen to her body, so instead of saying anything, she slid her underwear and his breaches off before Beast even knew anything was going on. The only reason he knew his pants were off was because his dick could feel just how wet she really was for him.

He growled and slid her hips up and down his shaft, arousing noises coming from where their bodies met. It made him more hard then he had been in years, decades, and he had to stop for a bit so he could control himself. When he stopped Belle whimpered with the loss of friction.

"Shush, My beauty. I just need to get some control back or this will be over much faster than either of us wish," Beast whispered as Belle's whimpers became more urgent.

"I don't care if you lose control! I need, I need...I need you in me. Now!" Belle growled as she lined his dick up with her opening and pushed as hard as she could. Far off in the distant she heard him growl something about her being so fucking tight as she screamed. It had hurt more then she thought it would, but that didn't stop her. After a few agonizing seconds, while she got used to Beast's beast, she started to move up and down. within seconds he was pounding away at her, moaning apologies and telling her, he could not stop but he wished he could, for her sake. In the back of his mind he knew she was hurting quite a lot and it had to be all his fault.

"My sake be damned! If you so much as slow down, I'll hurt you!" She growled at him, which got a deep chuckle and then a double moan as they both felt the effects of Beast's chuckle.

Finally they both hit their orgasm and Belle screamed so loud, she was sure her father could hear it. She fell on top of Beast as he ran his fingers throiugh her hair, both trying to catch their breath. They both heard the door opened and Lumiere's voice come from the crack as the door opened.

"Monseir! She broke the curse! We are human again! Master, master where are you there?" Lumiere didn't hear Beast answer so went in to see if he was there. When he walked in he saw a sight he never thought he would see. There was Belle straddling Beast's, a human man now, lap. Her dress was bunched up and he could see Beast's breeches on the floor along with a pair of very girly, lacy underwear. Lumiere burst out laughing as Cogsworth walkedby him and into the middle of the room.

"What are you laughing at!" Cogsworth yelled as he walked in, seeing the same thing that Lumiere saw, and blushed. "Oh, master. Sorry to, er, disrupt anything. We'll leave so can get some...sleep." Cogsworth grabbed lumiere's hand and dragged him out as Lumiere gasped about the master finally putting his knife in its rightful sheath.

Beast looked at Belle. "I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't know they would come looking for us. I thought they'd be too busy celebrating to look for us. After all, Lumiere has not been able to stick his candle-stick in anything for over 20 years," Beast laughed at his joke and heard that Belle, too, gave a chuckle, which did strange things to the way they were joined, effectively cutting off their laughter and making Beast completely hard again.

"Already, Beast?" Belle whispered in a sultry tone that had Beast panting, growling, and thrusting his hips up into her wonderful tight, warmth and had Belle moaning with abandon.

An hour or so later they lay spent on the slightly ruined bed in Beast's room, both completely out of breath. Belle was still joined with Beast since she did not have the energy to roll off of him.

"Sleep my beauty. When I have enough energy I'll pull out and cuddle you next to me," Beast murmured to her, holding her close to his chest. The last thing she heard was Beast whispering he loved her dearly, in her ear, as the dream world slowly took her into its arms.

Beast laid in bed, his head turned to the side and slightly down, looking at the beautiful young woman at his side. His eyelids had started to get heavy and he hoped that when he woke she would still be there, by his side, like he hoped she would be for the rest of their lives.

As he closed his eyes a single picture showed up in his mind. A young girl with auburn hair and golden highlights, her eyes the color of teal, and his beauty reading to the little girl as the little girl snuggled under the blankets. Beast smiled to himself. A child, that was what their perfect world needed. The blessing of children.

Beast unconsciously wrapped his arm around Belle and rested his palm on the lower part of her abdomen. _Please give me a child with this woman. _Was the final thought that went through his mind.

Okay first story! Tell me how I did please!

No Flames, please. I redid the chapter, adding in all punctuation I deemed that this story needed. I'm sorry if you still feel it is inadequate, but I don't care.


End file.
